Change of Thought
by static-harmony
Summary: Kurt thinks he’s better than Puck, for obvious reasons of course. It’s not like anyone would question this fact anyways.


Authors Note: Hehe, I know you all think Kurt is nice, but this is going to show an eviler side to the cute boy. Even if for the briefest moment possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, blah blah blah, man this is starting to hurt to write that. Oh how I can only wish I owned something that amazing. *dramatic sigh*

-

Kurt Hummel thinks he is better than Noah Puckerman, for obvious reasons.

The first being, obviously, that he dresses entirely better than the athletic boy.

The second being that he has better hair, moisturizers do help.

There are many other reasons why Kurt thinks he is better than Noah, but he is far too superior to sit down all day and write them out. It's not like anyone would question this fact anyways.

So when Kurt gets angry and starts an argument during Glee Class, no one disputes the facts he throws out, except the one they are directed towards.

"Wait wait wait, Mr. Schue, you cannot give the male solo to Noah, he doesn't even know the song! Plus, his voice is far less superior than anyone's here!" Kurt interrupts.

"Woah what? You think your singing is far more superior? At least I can hit low notes." Puck replies.

"Guys stop, this isn't going to solve anything" Tina says softly.

"Tina's right guys, we are trying to get some variety in this club, I cannot have the same people doing solos during every song" Mr. Schue replied.

"And I'm surprised your saying that Kurt, you're normally for all of this" Rachel said.

"I am saying this, Mademoiselle, because there are far better singers in this club than Captain Mohawk" Kurt replied placing his hands on his hips.

"Whatever, if you really think so, but I can sing pretty damn well" Puck replied and slumped in his chair.

"Ug, and he has no posture whatsoever" Kurt said back in a disguised tone.

Puck rolled his eyes, as did Finn.

"What does posture have to do with singing?" Finn said.

"Well it opens up your airways more, so that you can sing better" Rachel replied professionally.

"Oh" Finn said, then sat deep in thought.

"Well these are the people I picked for the solo's, so learn your lyrics, we're going to do a run through in a week, I don't want to hear anymore complaints" Mr. Schue said with a stern look.

Everyone stayed silent and left their separate ways.

-

Five days later, Monday morning, Kurt went up to Puck in the hallway.

"Have you even practiced your solo yet?" Kurt said, placing his hands on his hips.

"No, what's it to you?" Puck said, refusing to look at the smaller boy.

"Well you see, Glee club means a lot to me, unlike you, and if you're not willing to make the effort, then I, someone far more superior in almost everything, will sing it for you." Kurt said, with a slight flip of his hair.

"Oh really? You think you can sing my part better?" Puck said with a raised eyebrow, finally looking at the boy.

"Yes really, I know I can" Kurt said, with a look he tried to make seem tough.

Puck laughed.

"Don't laugh at me, I may be small, but I can out sing you any day" Kurt replied, crossing his arms.

"If you say so" Puck said, still laughing slightly.

"Just meet me in the auditorium after school, I'll run through the song with you" Kurt replied, then hurried away.

-

Kurt stood in the auditorium, going over the girl's part in the song Mr. Schue picked out, when Puck finally decided to walk in.

"Finally decided to grace me with your presence fifteen minutes late?" Kurt replied without looking up, he knew the sound of Puck's awkward footsteps.

"You're lucky I came at all, but sense I don't want to look like an ass in Glee in a few days, I figured I might as well" Puck said while walking closer.

"Okay, have you at least read through the song" Kurt said, still not looking up.

"Yes, isn't it from a movie?" Puck replied.

"Yes, Moulin Rouge, one of my favorites, beautiful love story" Kurt said, finally looking up, stars in his eyes.

"Whatever, can we get started?" Puck said rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I'll sing the girl part so that you can get a feel for the song" Kurt replied, moving towards Puck.

"Start" Kurt said. "Read the first line in your part, the next is when you start singing, it's a back and forth song, so try to keep up"

Puck talking "Love is a many splendored thing,  
Love lifts us up where we belong,  
All you need is love!"

Kurt talking "Please, don't start that again"  
Puck sings "All you need is love!"

Kurt talking "A girl has got to eat!"  
Puck sings "All you need is love!"

"Kurt talking "She'll end up on the street!" Kurt sighs for effect.  
Puck sings "All you need is loooooove!"

Kurt sings "Love is just a game."  
Puck sings "I was made for loving you baby, You were made for loving me."

Kurt sings "The only way of loving me baby, Is to pay a lovely fee."  
Puck sings "Just one night, Give me just one night."

Kurt sings "There's no way, Cause you can't pay."  
Puck sings "In the name of love! One night in the name of love!"

Mr. Schue walks back into the auditorium to pick up the papers he forgot, but stops short when he hears singing, he silently sits down and listens. 'This is starting to get intense' He thought, while watching Puck and Kurt sing, both of them starting to pour passion into their parts.

Kurt sings "You crazy fool, I won't give in to you.  
Puck sings "Don't, leave me this way. I can't survive, without your sweet love, Oh baby, don't leave me this way."

Kurt and Puck close in on each other, and stand almost touching, a hand length apart.

Kurt sings "You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs..."  
Puck sings "I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no."

Kurt sings "Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs"  
Puck sings "Well what's wrong with that? I like to know.  
Cause here I go... again... Love lifts us up where we belong! Where eagles fly, On a mountain high!"

Puck moves away from Kurt to dance around the stage while singing, throwing his paper away while doing this.

Kurt sings "Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away, For one happy day."  
Puck sings "We could be heroes... Just for one day."

Kurt sings "You, you will be mean."  
Puck talking "No, I won't."

Kurt sings "(sigh) And I, I'll drink all the time."

Kurt and Puck close in on each other, and stand barely a breaths length apart while singing now. Staring straight into each others eyes.

Puck sings "We should be lovers..."  
Kurt sings "We can't do that."

Puck sings "We should be lovers! And that's a fact."  
Kurt sings "Though nothing, would keep us together."

Kurt reaches out and grabs Puck's hand, and Puck lets him, holding his hand close to his heart, both of them getting completely lost in the song.

Mr. Schue sits in the audience in awe. He cannot believe these two are singing like this.

Puck sings "We could steal time..."

Puck and Kurt sing "Just for one day. We could be heroes, Forever and ever, We could be heroes, Forever and ever, We can be heroes..."

Puck sings "Just because I... will always love you..."  
Kurt sings "I..."

Kurt and Puck sing "...Can't help loving..."

Puck sings "...You..."

Kurt sings "How wonderful life is"

Puck and Kurt sing "Now you're in, the world…"

Kurt and Puck stand so close to each other, still staring into each other eyes as the final note echos off the auditorium walls.

Mr. Schue stands up an claps loudly, which breaks Puck and Kurt's focus off each other, and then separate as fast as possible.

Mr. Schue walks up to the stage and says "Guys, that was amazing! I should have had you two sing that for real!"

Puck and Kurt busy themselves with putting their stuff back into their backpack, before retreating in opposite directions out of the auditorium.

Mr. Schue stands in front of the stage, head going back and forth between the places where each boy left, before smiling to himself and walking out of the auditorium.

-

The next day, Kurt and Puck avoid one another like the plague.

There is only one day left until Glee class, and Kurt is scared to death.

He was perfect, in every aspect of the word, he could not be falling for a complete screw up and ass hole like Noah Puckerman, the man wasn't even gay. And would break his heart in a second if Kurt let himself get to attached.

Plus, the song didn't mean anything….

Did it?

-

Puck went home after school that day, more confused then ever. He knew that Mr. Schue was going to say something to the Glee club tomorrow during class, and he didn't know if he could take that. Sure, Kurt and him sang together amazingly, like their voices were made for one another, but that didn't mean anything.

This is what Puck kept telling himself; despite the fact he knew it wasn't true. Puck knew he wasn't gay, he had sex with more women then he could count on all his appendages.

But there was something about Kurt Hummel that Puck couldn't put his finger on, he loved singing with the flamboyant boy, despite what anyone else said.

But after what Kurt said in class last Wednesday there was no way he'd be willing to even consider thinking about anything with Puck, so Puck dropped that thought right out of his head.

Because it's not like Mr. Schue would make them sing it again for the class would he?

-

School the next day was unbearable for both teens.

They avoided each other as much as possible, but their last class before Glee was a class their shared, and it also happened to be a study hall with the most lenient teacher ever. Who didn't care what they did in class. And to top it off, they both sat in the back, next to each other.

So as all the other people in the class crowded in their cliques near the front of the classroom.

Both Kurt and Puck sat at their desks, in the back of the room, trying to find something to make themselves look busy.

Until Kurt finally broke the silence.

"I was wrong Noah, you are an amazing singer. It was wrong of me to call you out in front of the class last week, and I'm sorry" Kurt said, you could tell he put way to much thought into that one little sentence.

"It's fine Hummel, forget about it" Puck replied, stealing a glance at the smaller boy.

What he didn't expect, was the hurt expression that passed Kurt's face when he said that.

Kurt quickly recovered his composure and busied himself rearranging everything in his folder.

Puck instantly felt terrible; maybe it was possible that the small boy did have feelings for him.

Puck knew that that was beyond possible, but he chanced it anyways.

Puck raised his hand and waited for the teacher to call on him.

"Yes Noah?" The teacher called from the front of the room.

"Me and Kurt have Glee after this class, is it possible that we can leave study hall early to go practice?" Puck said in his nicest tone.

"Oh sure" The teacher replied with a smile.

Puck got up as quickly as possible, and dragged the other teen from the room.

When they reached an empty classroom, Puck looked around before dragging Kurt into it.

"What are you doing?" Kurt exclaimed.

"I want to know what's going on. You've been avoiding me like a disease ever sense we practiced the song on Monday." Puck said.

Kurt sighed softly before going to sit on a desk in the middle of the room, but he didn't say anything.

Puck walked right up to him and stood directly in front of him, looking down at the boy, until he couldn't take it anymore and lifted Kurt's eyes to meet his.

"Tell me" Puck whispered.

"I like you Noah, I really do. And I can't have these feelings for you because you're not gay, and I'm not expecting you to be. I am trying to avoid you to hope that these feelings go away. I don't want to ruin the chemistry we have when we sing." Kurt said softly, trying to lower his eyes again.

"Don't, don't lower your eyes, they're your best feature" Puck replied smiling.

"Kurt, I have feelings for you too, and they're scaring the hell out of me. I'm a tough guy and I never expected singing with you to tear me up the way it did. You make me feel things that don't even seem possible to feel while still standing. You knock the wind out of me" Puck replied before starting to move away.

Kurt pulled him back to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay to be scared, I am too" Kurt whispered.

Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him close.

Kurt too initiative and decided if they'd gotten this far then what he was going to do next wasn't going to hurt him anymore. So he pulled back, and leaned up and softly pressed his lips to the taller boys. Puck froze. Kurt was scared, thinking he'd done something wrong, until Puck wrapped his arms around him closer and pulled Kurt to his feet. Kurt moaned lightly into his mouth and kissed him harder.

The two broke apart soon after and Kurt laid his forehead on Puck's.

"So what happens now?" Kurt whispered.

Puck smiled and looked into Kurt's eyes, "I guess we'll find out"

Kurt smiled back, as the bell rang, and they both ran to Glee class.

-

"Okay guys, I had the pleasure of witnessing the most amazing thing I've seen this club do sense it was formed a few days ago, and I want you all to witness it too. So if you will follow me to the auditorium, I want you all to see Kurt and Puck's rendition of 'Elephant Love Medley' from Moulin Rouge." Mr. Schue was saying as Puck and Kurt came into class.

Everyone in class looked at the two with different looks, but most consisted of shock.

Mr. Schue nodded to the two, and they headed to the auditorium first to get ready.

-

After they performed the same song again, the rest of the club sat in shock, while the two stood on stage, still so close to one another, until Puck finally closed the gap between them and kissed Kurt. Kurt squeaked in response, but kissed Puck back nonetheless.

Everyone in the audience gasped.

Kurt broke apart from Puck, laughed and said, "I guess that cat's out of the bag now"

Puck laughed too before grabbing the smaller boy closer and kissing him again.

-


End file.
